Hitsugaya's Nap Time
by SoaringHellButterfly
Summary: Hitsugaya has been working for days on end and Matsumoto tells him to take a nap while she does the work. Not as easy as it sounds to keep things quiet... One-Shot Pairing: HitsuMatsu. Enjoy.


* * *

Summary: Hitsugaya has been working for days on end and Matsumoto tells him to take a nap while she does the work. Not as easy as it sounds to keep things quiet... One-Shot

Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own Bleach or characters. The wonderful Tite Kubo does.

* * *

_**Hitsugaya's Nap Time**_

Filing. Filing... Writing. Writing... Filing and writing.

"Damn it!" He cursed under his breath. That's all he did, day in and day out. Never getting any sleep, always working double shifts because of a certain Fukutaicho.

This went on for days, and nights, and weeks. Sometimes months. Sure he was good at putting up a strong front about it. But his Fukutaicho was more observant than he thought, so one day, she was tired of it all.

With a sweep of her hand, every single paper he had filed and signed were off the desk and on the floor. He sat with his eyes wide and his pen still in his hand. In less than five seconds, the room was colder and yet it felt like a volcano at the same time.

"MATSUMOTOOO!!" He erupted. "Yes Taicho?" She asked calmly. "What the hell was that for?! Do you have _any_ idea how long it took me to file those?!" He roared.

"Actually I do. I've been watching you for the last few days, and I've decided you've had enough." She said bluntly.

"What?!" He growled. "Look at you. You've been slaving away in this office for the last week and a half. I hardly ever see you get any sleep. I've had to bring you twelve cups of tea a day just to keep you awake. You can't keep going on like this." She noted that he had lots of sign of lack of sleep.

"I'm a captain Matsumoto. I have a duty to finish paperwork, and if you were that concerned you would just take some of the load off. I can't just quit because I don't get sleep." He said sternly.

"I know, which is why I'm taking the whole load off you." She announced and he went silent, his pen falling out of his hands and onto the floor.

"I'm sorry, I think I just felt hell freeze over. What?" He said, totally shocked.

"I'm taking all that paperwork off your hands, and I'm sending you to bed." She repeated. "Sending me to bed?" He suddenly felt like she was conning him.

"Matsumoto, I am not a child. So don't act like I am. I can't just go to bed and leave you of all people to do this paperwork." He leaned down and picked up his pen.

"Too bad. I'm not letting you do a single paper until you get sleep." She smiled a wide grin.

"And how will you stop me or make me?" He questioned and leaned down to grab a paper. Before his hand even touched it, it vanished.

He looked up and Matsumoto was waving it in her hand. She used her other hand and pointed towards his private chambers. "Bed." She commanded. He frowned deeply at her.

"I'm not going to bed." He said sternly and went to pick up another paper. Like the first one, this one vanished and appeared in Matsumoto's hand.

"Alright, you wanna play? Then let's play." He challenged and he flash-stepped out of his chair and went for the papers all around his desk. Each time, no matter how fast he was, she was faster and got every single paper before he could even touch them.

He stopped and was already out of breath. Matsumoto however had all the papers stacked on her own desk and was completely fine.

"See? You're so tired you can't even out run me. You need to get some sleep." She smiled sweetly, and he knew right then he'd lost.

"Fine." He sighed. She appeared by his side and walked him to the door to his chambers. "Don't be a child. Now go and get some sleep. And I promise, there won't be _any_ noise or _anybody_ disturbing you." She saluted as he entered his chambers.

He rolled his eyes and got into his bed. "Goodnight, Matsumoto." He said as a sign of her being dismissed. "Goodnight, Taicho!" She said cheerfully and shut the door.

She turned and looked at the stack on her desk. "Now, first thing to do is sort out those files! Yay!!" She squealed.

Inside his room, Hitsugaya heard the loud cheer, and smirked. "In about two minutes, that positive attitude is going to fly out the window." He murmured before falling asleep. Ah, how nice it felt to finally sleep again...

* * *

"Okay, so this goes into file A, and this goes into file B. Huh, this isn't so bad. I wonder why I avoided it so much?" She whispered to herself. She picked up another paper and began examining it. She made a face.

"Oh now I remember." She moaned. "Because this stuff is so boring and hard." She added.

_I can't believe I said I was going to do all this!! I'm such an idiot!!_ She screamed in her mind. _**And people say Ikkaku's dumb...**_ Haineko murmured. "Shut up Haineko!" She almost screamed. She instantly covered her mouth.

_I gotta be quiet, I can't wake Taicho up. I promised not a sound would disturb him..._ She thought and took a deep breath.

"Okay, so this paper goes to file G. This one goes to file S. This one, hey, this isn't ours. This one was supposed to go to 11th Division." She whispered.

_I can't believe Taicho missed this one. I guess I better take it to 11__th__ Division._ She thought and got up out of her chair and towards the door. Before she even touched the handle, the door flew open.

"Rangikuu!" It was Ikkaku. He stomped into the room, and caused the ground to shake.

"I wanna talk to you-"

**WHAM!!**

His shouting was interrupted by a smack on his bald head with... a paper fan?

"Ikkaku you moron! Don't just bash in here and shout like that!" She hissed quietly. "I told him it wasn't a good idea, but he insisted." Yumichika said as he slowly stepped in.

"Ikkaku! You idiot! Hitsugaya-Taicho is in his chambers sleeping! If he wakes up, it's your ass!" Matsumoto hissed. He just stood there with his face angry and a big red mark on his forehead.

"Well, sorry. But I need to talk to you." He grumbled. "About what?" She whispered.

"Yachiru has been kicking my ass about losing a paper that was misplaced in another division's paperwork. And I was wondering if you had it?" Ikkaku mumbled.

"As a matter of fact, I do." She smiled and quietly ran to her desk and held out the paper. "Here you go." She whispered.

Yumichika took it and bowed. "Thank you Matsumoto." He said and he and Ikkaku began walking out of the office.

"Ha ha, you got smacked." Yumichika laughed. This irritated Ikkaku. "Oh yeah?! Well you're about to get smacked by my- OW!!" He shouted and was once again smacked by the paper fan.

"Keep your voice down you idiot!" Matsumoto growled before carefully shutting the door and walking to her Taicho's door and put her ear to it. Quiet snores was all she could hear. She smiled to herself. _Sound asleep..._

She sighed and went back to her desk to continue the filing. _Okay, now that that's over. Back to work... This one goes to stack C whiled this one goes to stack K. Then this one goes to the transfer pile. This one stays in the new troops list._

She continued filing the papers while her Taicho slept. A little more than an hour later, she felt thirsty.

"Aww, I should've got myself some tea before going back to work. I guess it's safe to go for at least two minutes, if I hurry." She murmured and got up from her desk.

She had just finished filing and was starting her least favorite part: filling them out.

Just the thought of it made her want to groan, but if she did, she might wake Taicho. Slowly she went to the door and opened it. Stepping outside and closed it. She took out a note from her shirt and pinned it on the door. Smiling she turned and skipped off to get her drink.

"_Gone to break, be back in ten minutes... Under no circumstances does anyone enter this office!"_ The note read. That should keep people from going in. Right?

She skipped a little slower than planned since she figured the note should keep people from going in. She began humming to herself. On her way to the kitchen a lot of shinigami greeted her.

"Hello Matsumoto-Fukutaicho." They would greet and she would be just as polite and greet them back. It was nice.

Stepping into the division kitchen, she noticed tea had already been freshly brewed. "Oh, someone must've already come in for some." She smiled and poured herself a cup. The smell of the delicious hot liquid made her mouth water. It smelled so good.

Grabbing the cup she strolled back to the division office. After getting a few sips in she made it back to her division... only to find the office door, open.

Dropping the cup to the ground, causing it to break, she ran into the office.

"Huh. Ken-Chan! No one's here!" A bubbly voice whined, loudly. "Yachiru, I think there was a note, saying they went to break." A ferocious male voice said. "Was there? I wasn't paying any attention." The bubbly voice giggled.

"What's going on in here?!" Matsumoto whispered urgently as she ran into the office. Only to find Kenpachi and Yachiru standing in the middle of the office.

"Oh! Big-Booby-San!" Yachiru squealed as she hopped off Kenpachi's shoulder and onto Matsumoto's.

"Shhh!!" She hissed and Yachiru's face went sad. "You don't have to be mean... I only wanted to visit! Waa!!" She cried, incredibly loudly. "Please don't cry! I'm sorry! Just stop!" Matsumoto whined as she shook Yachiru to comfort her.

"Okay!" Yachiru squealed and hopped back onto Kenpachi's shoulder.

"Anyway, the real reason we're here is because Yachiru heard Lil' Genius got some candy from Ukitake and wouldn't quit buggin' me about it." Kenpachi explained.

An idea suddenly popped into Matsumoto's mind. She smiled softly, though behind it was an evil smirk.

"Candy? Oh yeah. We got lots of that." She whispered and Yachiru's ears perked. "Candy?" Yachiru asked.

"Oh yeah, lots and lots of candy." Matsumoto said and strolled to the closet. She slid it open and dug in the blankets she kept when she napped on the couch. She pulled out an oversized bag of candy from about a week ago.

Yachiru's eyes went big as she watched Matsumoto walk with the big bag towards the door. Her body began to tremble, and her mouth began to drool, and her eyes never left the bag.

"Now, I'll give you this entire bag if you go back to your division and don't come back under any circumstances for the rest of the day." Matsumoto said and opened the door and held the bag out.

"Deal?" She asked. Suddenly the bag was ripped from her hand and a pink puff shrunk into the distance.

"Deal! Yay, candy!! Candy! Candy!! CANDY!!" Was all Matsumoto heard as she ran far from the office.

"Great now I gotta find her. By the way, why are you so desperate to keep her quiet?" Kenpachi asked as he walked to the door.

"Hitsugaya-Taicho hasn't gotten any sleep for the last week, so I made him go to bed. And I don't want him to be disturbed. So I'd appreciate it if you helped out by keeping Yachiru away for the office." Matsumoto explained with an exhausted smile.

"What a pain, it won't be easy now that she's got all the candy." He grunted before walking out of the office and out of the division.

Letting out a huge sigh, she quickly threw her gaze to the Taicho's door. _That was really noisy, I wonder if I woke him up? Better check..._ She thought before tip-toeing to his door and slowly opening it.

She cracked the door open and peeked in. She couldn't see in the darkness of the room so she open it wider and stuck her head only in. She looked to his bed and saw a puff of white, and heard his light breaths and small snores. Still asleep.

She sighed in relief and closed the door. "Still safe." She whispered before going back towards her desk. Her gaze shot back toward the door and the ground outside it.

Her broken tea cup still spilled everywhere. "Aww, now I gotta go back and get another cup." She whined quietly before leaving the room.

She shut the door and placed a new note on the door, replacing the old one. This one was bigger, and easier to notice and read.

"_Gone out to break... again. DO __NOT__ ENTER UNLESS HELL FREEZES OVER __TWICE__!!"_ The note read. That should really keep people out.

After about ten minutes, she had a new cup of hot tea and was back at the office, which remained undisturbed. Just like she hoped. She smiled to herself. Taking off the big note, she placed it under her desk and went back to filling out the papers.

"Now, I got a drink, Taicho's happily asleep, nobody's here to disturb him or me, let's hope it stays that way..." She mumbled before going back to her work.

It was tiring trying to keep people quiet. Especially people walking by the office. So she posted a sign outside that read 'Please be kind, remain quiet when passing by office'. It was working too, she hadn't heard a peep out of people from outside since she posted it.

Another hour passed. Right about now she was half way done with the stack before her stomach growled. She pouted. "Now I'm hungry." She whined quietly. "When will the distractions end?"

_**They'll end when you Taicho get's his ass out of that bed...**_ Haineko muttered. _Haineko!! That's rude, the poor guy hasn't gotten any sleep and deserves to rest until doomsday if it means him feeling much more rested. _She scolded.

_**But we hate paperwork... Why do we have to do it? Why can't we dump it on Nanao or somebody?**_ Haineko whined.

_Because Nanao has enough paperwork to do and we never do any paperwork, so now would be a perfect time to actually do it. Oh listen to me! I sound like Taicho! I should be out drinking and eating and having fun with Kyouraku, Izuru, and Shuhei!_ She cried in her mind.

_**There we go! That's the Rangiku I know. Now let's get off our asses and go find those three and have some fun!**_ Haineko purred.

Matsumoto threw her gaze towards the Taicho's door. She frowned. The poor guy couldn't be left alone, especially with so many loud people in the vicinity.

And if she went out and got drunk, when she came back, or _if _she came back, she'd be loud and wake him up herself. The boy didn't deserve to be disturbed. Especially when he only did the paperwork to cover for _her_ half.

He was always asking for help and she always made some reason not to do it.

Always dumping that work on him, always complaining that he was a stiff when really the reason he was a stiff was because she never helped with the paperwork.

He might actually let up if he didn't have so much work to do.

Her mind wandered to all the times he had covered for her. Like the time she exploded the kitchen, or the time accidently fed bad fish to the division, or the time she spilled tea on the 8th Division's paperwork, by accident of course.

_**Oh great, a flashback slideshow...**_ Haineko moaned. Matsumoto frowned. "Shut up." She mumbled.

All those times he had helped her get out of trouble, and she hardly ever said 'thank you'. Well that was going to change, starting now! She was going to finish that paperwork and make sure Taicho gets his sleep!

She pulled out the next sheet of paper and began filling it out, ignoring Haineko's growls and the growls of her own stomach.

_**I'm hungry!!**_ Haineko roared. _I know..._ Matsumoto thought simply. _**Can't we at least go back to the kitchen and grab some riceballs or some fish, or even some sweet bean buns?**_ Haineko whined.

_As much as I'd like to, no._ With that she ignored Haineko's cursing and aggravated growls and kept working on her paperwork.

She had put this work off too long, especially with the inturruptions. It was bad enough she stepped out twice to get a cup of tea.

At least she only had a quarter stack to go. She smiled. She was proud of herself, she had never done this much paperwork at once before. _Taicho is going to be so happy!_

Just then the door slid open and Izuru, Shuhei, and Ikkaku stumbled in, laughing.

"Oh Rangikuuuuuu!" Izuru called, rather stupidly but loud all the same. She froze and looked at them like they had turned into the three-headed morons. Although she was sure they had.

"Shh!" She hissed for what felt like the thousandth time today, or even in the last hour. "Aww! You weren't at the bar, so we came to get you." Shuhei slurred as he stumbled to the desk and leaned over it.

"Why weren't you -hic- there?" He asked, his breath smelled of sake, and pickled plums? Now she knew how Taicho felt when she came back drunk.

"I have work to do, so keep it down." She whispered.

"What?! Keep it down?! That's the second time you've told me that today! And I will be as loud as I damn well please!!" Ikkaku roared.

"Shut up you moron!!" Matsumoto urged quietly. Where was that paper fan?

"I mean, I thought you liked it when we were loud, you always thought it was funny! And so I find it wrong to be told to shut up!" He was just speaking nonsense now. Is that how she sounded when she was drunk?

"Ikkaku shut up!" She growled. "No, I will not!" Ikkaku yelled. "Yeah! We came to get you out of this prison and you silence us! How rude!" Izuru shouted.

Rangiku desperately waved her hands in the air. "Shh! Taicho's asleep! Shut it!" She urged as she searched quickly for the paper fan. _Where the heck is it?!_

"Taicho, smaicho! I came to have fun with you and I ain't leavin' til you come with us!" Ikkaku plopped down, causing the room to shake a little, and crossed his arms.

"Oh god, if you wake him up, not only are you dead, but I will resurrect youand kill you again!!" Matsumoto said through clenched teeth and finally brought out the paper fan.

"Now. Get _**Out!**_" She commanded darkly, yet still quietly and pointed the paper fan towards the door. "Why should I?" Ikkaku asked.

**WHAM!!**

"Okay, that's a fair enough reason." Ikkaku mumbled. His face was actually _in _the floor.

"Now leave." Matsumoto said again. "But we wanna talk to you..." Izuru whined and somehow he ended up in his underwear. "Izuru?! Why're you in your underwear?! _When_ did you get in your underwear?!" Matsumoto shrieked as quietly as she could.

"Sometime between Ikkaku sitting down and you smacking him..." He slurred and began stumbling towards her. "Oh rangikuu." He sang as he threw his arms around her shoulders.

In her state of shock, she couldn't punch him away like she normally did to guys trying to grab hold of her. He held on as he slumped towards the floor, taking her with him.

"Izuru! Get off!" She hissed. "Naw! I like it here!" He laughed and she saw the blush on his face as he brushed against her breasts. She frowned at this. It was his drunk way of fondling her!

"Izuruuu!" She roared.

**WHAM!!**

Izuru ended up face down by Ikkaku, a big bump on top of his head. Matsumoto felt like her own volcano was erupting. Her eyes suddenly turned red and her reiatsu was roaring around her. "I warned you!" She growled and launched herself at Shuhei.

**WHAAAAAAAAAACK!!**

_Five minutes later..._

Matsumoto clapped her hands together as she towered over the three, now unconscious, drunk idiots.

She sighed and went out into the compound and requested the three be removed and taken to 4th Division.

Once they were gone she dropped herself on the couch. Now she knew _exactly_ how Taicho felt.

"Oh my gosh, Taicho!" She remembered and jumped off the couch, tripping on her own feet as she silently hurried to her Taicho's door. She put her ear to it, but heard nothing.

She took a chance, a very big chance, and opened the door. She poked her head in and looked towards the bed. She sighed with relief when she found that her Taicho was still sleeping peacefully in his bed, undisturbed.

She removed her head and closed the door. "Whew, that was a close one." She wiped the sweat from her brow and literally crawled back to her desk. She climbed back into the chair and picked the pen back up.

"Oh, but before I start." An idea popped into her head and she quickly got up.

* * *

_Five more minutes later..._

She sat back down and went back to work on the last quarter of the huge stack.

What did she do? She barricaded the door that's what. She was so desperate to keep people out that she took the couch and shoved it in front of the door so that the door couldn't slide open.

Smiling to herself for her cleverness, she went back to work.

After another hour, it was night, and at long last, without any more interruptions her paperwork was finished.

She threw the pen behind her and leaned back in the chair, sighing heavily. Man, this was too much, no way she was ever doing that much paperwork again!

_**That's great, now can we eat?**_ Haineko asked impatiently.

_Not until Taicho wakes up. _She answered. _He's been asleep for about four and a half hours now. He should be waking up soon unless he plans on sleeping through the night..._

She got up from the chair and carefully placed the couch back where it belonged. Then after checking the door, and her Taicho's door, she plopped down onto the couch.

God it felt so good. After all those hours of working and silencing people, she could finally rest her weary self. It wasn't as easy as she thought it was to keep things quiet. But hopefully she kept her promise and her little Taicho remained undisturbed.

He deserved it after all his hard work and aggravation. She smiled to herself. She had done a good job. She had helped her Taicho get some sleep and she had completed her work.

Now, hopefully, she could get a few minutes of sleep herself. In less than five seconds, she was unconscious, and dreaming a heavenly dream.

_**Now this is better than eating...**_ Haineko purred and Matsumoto smiled in her sleep.

* * *

Her dream was very nice, she dreamed of a meadow, covered with daffodils, which coincidentally was her Division's flower. They were all so beautiful. She found herself sitting under a tree, that was filled with green leaves.

Ah, such a peaceful environment. She even saw Haineko, lying a few feet away in the flowers. They surprisingly didn't die. After all, Haineko was a hellcat.

Some of the leaves even plucked off the branches and gracefully fell to the ground. Such a wonderful dream, she sorta wished she'd never wake up.

But it was missing something... What could it be? Oh yeah, it was missing some company. Hmm, even with Haineko there, she felt a little lonely.

She began to remember when she and Gin, when he wasn't gone, would play in places like these.

"Stop being so thoughtful, it's distracting." She heard a voice say, but no one was around. A leaf suddenly fell onto her nose and she looked up and her little Taicho was hanging upside down from a branch.

"Being thoughtful helps clear your mind, you know?" She laughed. He let go of the branch and flipped himself to land in front of her.

"Yeah, but it distracts you from when people are talking to you." He smirked and flicked the leaf off her nose.

"I'm sorry. So what did you say while I was distracted?" She asked through her giggle.

"I said it's time to wake up." He said. "What?" She asked. "I said, it's time to wake up." He repeated.

Then he and the meadow disappeared.

* * *

"_Matsumoto? Matsumoto. It's time to get up. Come on."_ She heard and squinted her eyes before opening them up.

She looked and saw her little Taicho at her side. She smiled. "Are you feeling more rested now?" She asked as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Actually, yes I am." He smiled. "Glad to hear it." She sat up and noted that it was morning and the sun was out. "How long have you been awake?" She asked.

"Just a few minutes, I came in and saw that all the paperwork was done and you were asleep on the couch." He explained and she yawned.

"So you did sleep through the night." She concluded. "Yeah, I guess I was sleepier than I thought. I thank you by the way, for helping me sleep, and for doing all the paperwork." He said and his smile grew wider.

"No problem." She said with a smile. That smile quickly disappeared when her stomach growled. Really loudly.

Her smile was replaced with blush and a very embarrassed expression. He laughed at that.

"I see you didn't eat before you went to sleep. Come on, let's go get some breakfast, I'm hungry too." He said through his laughter and held out his hand.

She happily took it and walked with him out of the office.

"By the way..." He started and she looked down at him. "If you're going to beat up somebody for being loud, how about trying not to be so loud in the process?" He suggested, and a sly smirk appeared on his face.

"What?! You mean you were awake when I checked on you that last time?!" She shrieked with realization.

"Yup, and you were so easily fooled. I learned to do that from watching _you_ sleep." He chuckled and she stopped walking.

"Why you!!" She shouted and she began chasing him around the compound, he just laughed and ran away from her. "Get back here you jerk!" She called. "No way!!" He laughed as he flash-stepped through Seireitei, her following close behind,

"And after I did all that paperwork for you, and turned down going out with Izuru, Shuhei and Ikkaku! And after I made sure you got sleep too!!" She shouted as she made attempts to tackle him.

"Ha ha! It's your own fault! You just got careless!" He teased. "You'd be careless too if you had a drunk guy fondling you!" She said and finally managed to tackle him to the ground when they were in a grassy area that was deserted.

She straddled him with her hands on his shoulders and he in turn just laughed. She smiled though. She hardly ever saw her Taicho like this. He was never playful or childish.

This was just one of those moments when he'd show his childish self, the kid in him that was bottled up 98 of the time.

She smiled at the fact that he was showing this side to _her_ right now. After a few minutes he stopped laughing and stared up at her. She in turn stared deeply into his beautiful blue-green eyes. They were so hypnotizing she felt like she was drowning in them.

"Matsumoto?" His voice took her out of her hypnotized state. She could feel the blush come back to her face. "Uh, I..." She studdered and immediately got off him.

He sat up and stared at the ground. A few minutes passed before she broke the silence. "I hope you don't mind but when Yachiru came I gave her that big bag of candy you had." She said.

He broke out into laughter again. "And all this time I thought _you_ ate it." He said. "As if I could eat that whole bag, I'd be as big as a blimp." She frowned.

"Maybe it's not your stomach that absorbs the calories..." He joked and she froze. Did he... Did he actually make a joke about her breasts?!

"You..." She muttered. He stopped laughing and stared at her. "What?" He asked. "You actually joked about my boobs!" She shouted with a big smile. This time _he_ was the one who blushed.

"I... No I did not!" He turned away to hide the blush. "Yes you did!" She giggled. He didn't say anything, just stayed with his back to her. She didn't like that. So she tackled him again.

"Matsumoto!" He shouted he fell forward and his face fell into the grass. "Oh come on Taicho, live a little." She laughed.

"Maffumoto, I han't breefe!!" She heard him mumble. "What's that?" She asked and released some pressure off him.

"I said I can't breathe!" He gasped and she giggled again. "If that was all why didn't you say so?" She asked playfully and helped turn him over so that he was once again, pinned to the ground.

He stared up into her icy blue eyes, and she stared into his blue-green ones. Both had a tint of red on their faces but they didn't care.

In the heat of the moment, Hitsugaya leaned his head up a little and captured her lips.

Her eyes wide, and her mind suddenly blank. Although despite her own shock, Haineko was happily purring. Instead of pulling back, she closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss.

This was a side of her Taicho she had never seen before. He never ever showed this much emotion towards anyone. Ever!

And yet instead of being shocked, she was happy that he was actually sharing such an intimate moment with her and her alone. She also thanked god they were alone right now.

She felt his tongue ask for entrance and parted her lips. She played with his tongue for a few more seconds with her own before his went back to his own mouth and pulled away.

She was so out of breath when he pulled away and set his head back down in the grass.

Both of the smiled. "My my, Taicho, aren't we a little frisky." She teased and he blushed redder. "You're the one who tackled me, twice." He argued.

"You're the one who teased _me_ earlier." She laughed. Her laughter was interrupted by the sudden growl of her stomach, the red crept back to her face and her smile disappeared again.

"Right, we're supposed to get breakfast." He said and gently pushed her off of him and helped her stand.

"Let's go eat Rangiku." He said and held out his hand for her. She smiled wider and took it. "Okay Toshiro." She giggled and they walked hand in hand to the kitchen and grab a bite to eat.

And to think, all of this happened because Izuru got her mad. She need to thank him later, after she apologized of course.

* * *

That's the end! Hooray! I know Hitsugaya seemed a bi OOC, but hey, who cares?! What's a story without surprises, ne? Well, review if you liked it. Also check out my new story Refusing The Truth, based on the plotline of the second movie The DiamondDust Rebellion. I hope you enjoyed this story.

Thank you very much for reading. -Bows-

Laterz! RedPearlVoice.

* * *


End file.
